Stress Relief
by Lucrackio
Summary: A lady always has her needs. Even if she's head of the most powerful criminal organization in Remnant.


" _Ma'am! I have a report from the forward command!"_ A faint and shy voice calls out from before Cinder's chamber's doors, which open up on their own a moment later.

" _Come in",_ Cinder commands, sitting on a lounge chair, back turned to the door.

" _The field supervisor has issued a request to…"_ The grunt starts talking, but is quickly interrupted by her leader. _"…Wait. Introduce yourself."_

The young girl gasps and stutters. _"Echo, ma'am."_

" _Your real name, Echo."_ Cinder turns the chair around to face the recruit. She is comfortably slouched on the padded seat, wearing a thin black robe tied with a ribbon.

" _It's… Pietra, ma'am."_ She looks down, as if her gaze were an insult to her mistress' privacy.

Cinder smiles warmly. _"Ah! I've been looking forward to meeting you at last, Echo… I mean, Pietra. Please, let's drop the formalities for now. It's been a long day and my back is rather sore. Tell me, Pietra… How do you deal with such condition?"_

Pietra lifts her gaze a bit, still avoiding staring directly at Cinder. _"A warm bath usually helps, ma'am…"_

" _Bravo! I like you."_ Cinder smirks and stands up, walking towards her subordinate. _"What a timing you have. Come."_ She takes Pietra's hand gently, but firmly, and tugs her through another door, to the left of the bedroom's entrance. The grunt gasps, and follows, unable to resist, heart racing in her chest. They enter a quite spacy bathroom, decorated in black granite and gold. Inside a wide, round tub, the water steams through the foam. _"Don't be afraid, dear. Let's just call it a day from the morally questionable plotting and relax as the ladies we are."_

Pietra nods nervously. _"S-Sure… I can help you relieve your stress, ma'am."_ Cinder looks back over her shoulder, undoing the ribbon on her robe, letting it fall onto the floor, exposing her flawless constitution in bare skin. _"Close the door, please. And make sure it's locked."_ She requests, stepping into the tub, sitting with her back leaning on the edge.

The petite redhead slowly turns on her heels, still trying to process the situation, and closes the door, operating the lock with a shaky hand. She walks back to the tub, trying her best to keep in control of her breath. Cinder looks up at her, smiling, adjusting her hair so her shoulders and neck are exposed. _"You look tense… Tell me, do you have a partner?"_

" _A w-what?"_ Pietra asks, slowly coming at ease, no longer feeling intimidated by Cinder. In fact, she had just found out her boss was equal parts fearsome and friendly. And, under this context, the friendly part might be getting the best of them.

" _Boyfriend, husband, special friend, call it what you may."_ Cinder says, reaching back to take her underling's, or better, her friend's hands over her shoulder. Pietra understands the message and starts massaging her shoulders, drawing out satisfied hums from the leader. _"I… Cast romance aside to focus on our goal."_ She replies, feeling more and more comfortable with the intimacy.

" _I know, right?"_ Cinder giggles, eyes closed, relaxing under Pietra's grip. _"Throwing down centralized governments leaves no time for romance. Though one needs some fun every once in a while…"_ She gazes back at her companion. _"Undress. I need some work on my lower back."_ Pietra goes wide-eyed at that request, her heart racing once again. _"Y-You… Are you sure, ma'am?"_ She asks, blushing intensely.

Cinder nods slowly. _"Please."_ The young recruit starts removing her clothes, as if hypnotized by that burning yellow gaze, exposing her lithe physique to Cinder's silent evaluation, soon slipping into the tub and returning her task. Cinder gradually leans back, pressing her back against Pietra's body, letting out a pleased sigh. " _This warmth… Feels so good…"_

She reaches back once again to grab those delicate pale hands and wrap those arms around her body, drawing a gasp from Pietra. _"…Won't you agree?"_ She finishes, turning her head to kiss the girl's neck, teasing it with her lips and tongues. _"Y-Yes… C-Cinder…"_ The redhead shudders, closing her eyes. She feels her hands being guided one towards Cinder's firm, round breasts, and the other towards her lower belly, ending up in her boss' puffy labia.

" _You know what to do… Don't make me beg…"_ Cinder whispers, in a warm, lustful voice. Pietra bites her lower lip, and starts rubbing her master's folds as she suckles onto her neck. _"Yes… Yes…!"_ Cinder cries lowly, sounding surprisingly disarmed and defenseless. That was a complete shift from the cold tone Pietra was used to hearing from her leader. Though their lower bodies were submerged, she could feel the wetness oozing from Cinder's aroused pussy.

Cinder lets out a high moan, and breaks away, bending her upper body over the tub's edge, thrusting her rear up in the air. _"Can't take it anymore… Eat me…!"_ Pietra snaps from her trance, and promptly obliges, kneeling behind her boss' rear, taking a second to admire her puffy, pinkish, hairless prizes. _"Cinder…"_ She whispers, before closing her eyes and digging down to feast on that pussy, using her tongue to part the folds and locate the little pleasure button, causing Cinder to writhe and pant against the tub's deck. _"T-There you go… Good girl…"_ She looks back, grinning, eyes half-shut.

Pietra takes her time to properly please her leader, suckling and lapping loudly at her vulva. Once her womanly instincts sense an incoming climax, she decides to step up her game and inserts two fingers into Cinder's hungry pussy, moving her tongue up to that winking pucker, which almost instantly triggers a loud and tight orgasm.

" _AHN… YES!"_ She grunts loudly, biting onto a towel, which doesn't seem to help much in muffling her pleasured screams. That was definitely a weak spot, it seems. Pietra starts rubbing herself with one hand, the other not leaving that tight, clenching, dripping vagina until she's made sure her job is done. After a while, she is pushed back gently by Cinder's foot. _"Your turn",_ she says, grinning. _"You deserve to be properly paid for your loyalty..."_

As Pietra emerges from the tub, nodding, lying on her back over the deck with her legs spread, Cinder reaches out to what seems to be a concealed drawer right next to the tub, pulling out a red Beowulf dildo, returning to crawl over her petite frame, smiling down. Pietra pulls her partner into a passionate, sloppy kiss, grinding against the feral toy as its tip prods against her entrance. _"S-Stop teasing…"_ She whimpers, and Cinder promptly obliges, boring through that little pussy with the red prick.

" _Do you like it, dear?"_ She says, smirking, moving down to suckle on Pietra's modest nipples, quickly picking up a pace with the toy, causing the young lady to gasp and moan, tightly clutching Cinder's body against her own. _"Oh, please… Say it…"_ Cinder whispers, moving up to plant gentle pecks on her girl's parted lips as she moans.

" _Y-Yes, ma'am… Give me more…!"_ Cinder grins at that response, and increases the force and speed of the thrusting. _"Oh, am I your ma'am now?"_ She whispers, nibbling on Pietra's ear. _"Yes… F-Fuck me, boss!"_ She cries, sinking her nails in Cinder's back, causing her to jam the Beowulf prick as deep as she can, letting the knot stretch those tight walls to the brink of discomfort. Pietra arches her back, closing her eyes, and yelling in pleasure and pain, her nails futilely clawing at the granite as she squirms, unable to control herself.

Cinder pins her hands down, and moves to fit in between her partner's legs, using her own pelvis to keep pushing the toy in, preventing it from escaping that tightness, grinding against the base of the dildo while she's at it. She licks her lips, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her subdued underling writhing in pleasure. After a while, she retreats, kneeling inside the tub, allowing her partner to remove the feral pecker and join her at the tub, falling into her arms.

Pietra nuzzles Cinder's neck, giggling in slight embarrassment as she slowly comes to her senses. _"I… Think we had something to do, boss…"_ She says, still trying to catch her breath. Cinder nods, and pulls her into a tender kiss before breaking away to grab a brush _"You are correct. Turn around, I'll start."_ She commands. They took their time to cleanse each other, savoring the moment, and lingered in a naked hug inside the water after finishing, for who knows how long. They would definitely be seeing each other on a more frequent basis after that.


End file.
